Truth or Dare?
by INoahGuy
Summary: The Strawhat Pirates are waiting for the log pose to set on a haunted island in the New World. Whats the worst that can happen when they play truth or dare?


**This was just a random thought that popped into my head while on a vacation.**

**Disclaimer: 0.00000001 percent chance I own One Piece... I like my odds!**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot that this is post time-skip.**

* * *

The straw-hat pirates had landed on a haunted island that reminded them all of a miniature Thriller Bark. There were ghosts, zombies, and scares around every corner. It was uninhabited besides the undead. The crew explored the small island in a few hours, leaving until the next day for the log pose to reset. The sun had just gone down, but it was already pitch black outside the Sunny. All of the members of the ship were bored so they decided to play a little game of truth or dare. They sat in a circle on the deck of the Sunny

* * *

It was Choppers turn so he was deciding who to ask. "Usopp, truth or dare?" Chopper asked the long nosed man. "Th-Th-the Great Captain Usopp obviously picks tru- DARE!" Usopp said reluctantly. "Alright..." Chopper thought to himself "Go onto shore for ten minutes". Usopp was suddenly wishing he hadn't pick dare.

* * *

The pirates laughed as they saw Usopp getting chased around by dozens of zombies on the beach. When Usopp's time on the shore was done, he swam back to the Sunny faster than any motor boat could ever wish to go. When Usopp got back into the circle he asked Luffy whether he wanted to pick truth or dare. Luffy picked dare and Usopp made him repeat his own dare. Luffy shot to the shore. Everyone was standing by the railing watching Luffy. The zombies started to swarm out of the forest and chase Luffy. The only difference was that Luffy beat all the zombies to pulp in a few seconds.

* * *

Luffy decided to question Brook. Brook pick truth. "Do you poop?" Luffy asked. Everyone face palmed except Robin and Zoro. "Luffy-san I answered this question two years ago." "I know, but I forgot the answer! Its been bothering me a lot lately" Luffy stated. "Don't-" Sanji started to say, but Brook interrupted "Yes, I do Luffy-san". Sanji just sighed. "Sanji-kun, truth or dare?" Brook asked. Sanji asked for a dare. Brook though for a minute "Make me some food. My stomach feels empty. Wait... I don't have a stomach. Yohohohohoho!". Sanji grumbled as he walked up to the kitchen, but he couldn't give up on such a simple dare. Before he entered the kitchen he turned around with hearts in his eyes saying "NAMI-SWANNN TRUTH OF MY LOVE OR DARE TO LOVE ME?". "Truth" She replied simply. "DO YOU LOVE ME NAMI-SWANNN? "No. Franky Truth or Dare?" "I WANT A SUPAAAA DARE!" he replied, over excited. "Hm, go catch me a ghost" Nami joked, not being able to think of a real dare.

Franky dashed off taking it seriously. He ran down to the lower part of the sunny and came back up looking like a ghost buster. "This is my SUPAAA ghost bustin' equipment!" He said "I made this after encountering the ghosts at Thriller Bark and never got a chance to use it!". Everyone just looked at him with a shocked expression. It was really convenient though. Sure enough, a few minutes later Franky came back with a live ghost stuck in his vacuum. Luffy immediately took the vacuum away and started playing with it. He accidentally unlocked and let the ghost out. The ghost smashed Luffy into the mast before flying back to the island.

* * *

"Zoro!" Franky screamed waking Zoro up from his nap "Truth or a SUPPPAAAA DARE!" Zoro grunted before picking the dare. "Jump into the aquarium and survive for a SUPPAAA minute!" Franky challenged him. At this point they had gotten all types of terrifying carnivorous fish from the New World so this was a very dangerous task, though nobody suspected him to give up. Zoro was too stubborn. Zoro got an oxygen tank and dove in. Sixty seconds later Zoro came out of the hatch unharmed, although there was a massive amount of blood and a few dead fish floating to the surface. Zoro chose Chopper as the next victim. "Dare!" Chopper confidently said. He was disappointed when Zoro only asked for a pillow.

Chopper decided to ask Robin who picked truth. "Robin, how many books have you read?" Chopper asked. Robin laughed at this question "In my whole life, probably around a thousand." Chopper looked at her with stars in his eyes, while Luffy, who had regained consciousness after being slammed in to the mast, said "WHAT?! I can't even count that high!" Everyone laughed at this besides the sleeping marimo and the cooking curly brow.

* * *

"Nami-san, Truth or dare?" Robin asked. Nami figured she could trust Robin so she went with dare. "Okay then, Do something for someone without charging them." Robin said with a smirk. Nami was in panic. She didn't know what to do. How could she _not_ charge them. She walked over to Luffy and handed him five beri without intrest (dun dun dun). "Thanks Nami!" Luffy said hugging Nami. Robin shot Luffy a glare and he let go. Nami walked back to her spot and sat down. "I guess I'll ask you Luffy. Truth or Dare?" She asked. Luffy did something unexpected and picked truth. Nami didn't know what to ask. "Okay, ummm. Do you have a girlfriend?" Everyone knew the answer was no, but she didn't know what else to ask. "Yeah!" Luffy replied.

Everyone was shocked. Zoro looked up with a surprised look, and Sanji who had just gotten out of the kitchen dropped the plates on the ground shattering them. "Wha-? WHO?!" Nami almost screamed at him. "Shishishi, Robin!" Luffy laughed. Nami looked over at Robin almost looking betrayed. "Really?" She asked her. Robin just replied with a bright smile. Everybody but the couple was truly shocked now. Sanji took it the hardest. After that he cried for hours straight.

**ZE END**


End file.
